Perfect
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Oneshot: "I may not be the guy you like, but please, just let me show you how much I love you." He knew he had no chance, but there's no harm in trying... right? Lyon x Juvia.


**Perfect **

**A/N:** Hey guys! Surprise! A LyVia one-shot! :D But this is an entry for Mrs. Estheim's Fairy Tail Writing Contest for Challenge # 1! I'm so nervous! I really tried my best! I'm just used to writing GraLu, JeLu and StiCy stories! But trying something new is fun :) I actually thought I wouldn't make it o.o Cause I have my exams. But I did! Yay! Inspiration struck me and I finished it! Wooohoo!

Anyway, this wasn't beta read. It's in the rules to not have our entries beta read by beta readers, I tried my best at looking for mistakes! I hope there aren't mistakes at all!

Darn, I'm so nervous *O* Well, start reading! :D

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

"Ehhh? Gray-sama's on a mission?"

Mira nodded and sweat-dropped, "Yes, he went out with Team Natsu yesterday while you were on a mission with Gajeel-kun."

"Noo! Gray-sama is with Juvia's love rival!" Juvia yelled dejectedly and dropped her head on the counter. Mira laughed nervously and patted Juvia's head. "There there, perhaps he'll be back tomorrow. You'll see him then," Mira said and smiled brightly. The bluenette looked up and sniffed, "Really?"

"Yep!" Mira chimed and Juvia smiled. "Okay."

Mira then left and began tending to her other customers, leaving Juvia alone again. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She began drumming her fingers on the wooden counter, trying to kill her boredom. Sighing once again, she found herself tapping her foot as well.

Then someone sat beside her, and wasn't noticed by the bluenette. She kept drumming her fingers and tapping her foot. "H-Hey…" the person mumbled, and she didn't hear him.

"Uhmm… Juvia?"

The bluenette raised her head and looked sideward, and she finally noticed him. It was none other than the man who fell in love with her the moment he saw her, Lyon Vastia. "L-Lyon-sama?" Juvia said and her eyes widened. She didn't realize he was beside her all along.

Lyon blushed and smiled shyly, "It's me."

"Why are you here?" Juvia asked, her shyness disappearing. He wasn't Gray; he couldn't make her stutter as much as Gray could. What astonished Juvia was that Gray could make her stutter without even knowing. But Lyon wasn't Gray; therefore he didn't have that kind of effect on her.

Mira arrived and placed her elbows on the counter, dropping her chin on the back of her clasped hands. "Oh, he's just visiting. Right Lyon?" she said sweetly and Lyon nodded. "I just came back from a mission and dropped by since the town that I went to was just near here. I hear that Gray's on a mission?" the Ice mage said and looked at Mira instead of Juvia.

"Ahh yes, he's with Team Natsu. Why? Do you need to talk to him?" the barmaid asked and Lyon shrugged. "Sorta. I just want to hang out. It's been a few months since I last saw him. Lamia Scale's defeat in The Grand Magic Games caused a huge grief… so I was prevented from going here, since they kinda held a grudge. But everything's fine now. They are really happy that Fairy Tail got second place," he said and smiled at Mira.

Juvia eyed Lyon with curiosity. Instead of her gaining his attention, Mira was gaining it instead. The bluenette looked at Mira who was smiling back at Lyon. Juvia bit her lip and calmed down a bit, "_That's right; Juvia loves Gray-sama, not him. Juvia shouldn't be affected."_

"Come on Lyon, I know you aren't here for Gray. Tell me the truth," Mira said and grinned devilishly. Lyon sweated, he knew talking with the barmaid wasn't a good idea, and he was right. Juvia's curiosity got bigger. She stared at him with a raised brow and Lyon gulped.

"What are you talking about Mira-san?" the bluenette asked, and Mira took in a deep breath.

"He sa—"Mira's mouth was covered by Lyon's hand and she struggled to take it off. "H-Hey! Don't do that!" Juvia yelled and Lyon blushed. "Eh?" she mumbled and Mira's eyes smiled.

"F-Fine! I'll ask her. Only if you leave first," Lyon said and lightly glared at Mira who nodded. "Okay then. Well, I'll be off! Have fun you two!" Mira said and winked before she left to tend her other customers, again.

"Mira-san!" Juvia yelled but the barmaid was already gone. She frowned and looked back at Lyon. "What was she talking about?" Juvia asked and raised a brow. Lyon began fidgeting, and he let out a long sigh.

"Juvia… is it okay if I take you out on a date?" Lyon asked and bit his lip. Juvia's breath was caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth and closed it, repeating the process, she couldn't say anything. "B-But, Juvia loves Gray-sa—" she was cut off by Lyon's finger hovering over her lips.

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it! Knowing the truth hurts enough, but hearing you say it will just hurt more…" the Ice mage said and inhaled a sharp breath, which sounded like a hiss. "O-Okay, Juvia understands but… you already know the truth yet you still want to take Juvia out on a date?" she said and gently ran a hand through her hair, something she's never done before. She had only seen Gray do it.

"Please Juvia?" Lyon begged and she bit her lip. "B-But…" she trailed off and Lyon let out a breath. " I may not be the guy you like. But please, just let me show you how much I love you," he said and Juvia held her breath once again. This man… wasn't like Gray at all.

"O-Okay, but just this once!" Juvia said. Lyon's eyes brightened and he grabbed her hand, "Thank you so much!"

Juvia looked at Lyon's happy face, unsure and guilty. She knew she had no thought of ever loving him, and she felt sad for she agreed to go out on a date with him.

But she knew she had to give him a chance, for Gray never really noticed her in a way that she wanted.

While walking, Juvia looked at Lyon to the side and gave a smile, making the Ice mage blush. She then looked ahead and furrowed her eyebrows, "Where are we going?" she asked without looking at him, she knew that Lyon was listening. That man always had his eyes on Juvia; he always listened to whatever she says.

"Well, that's for you to find out," Lyon said, grinning slightly. Juvia quickly looked at Lyon who smiled slyly, making Juvia blush.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Juvia tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. This action didn't go unnoticed by Lyon, and when he saw her do it, he smiled. Lyon knew he didn't have the same effect as Gray on her, but maybe he had his own effect? Maybe something else?

Lyon shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Juvia loved Gray and him only. Lyon knew that.

Arriving at the train station, he bought tickets for him and Juvia. The train arrived and they got in and sat down across from each other somewhere at the back of the train. "Somehow…. Not knowing where we are going.. is making Juvia scared," Juvia mumbled to herself. Lyon mentally hit himself, _"Idiot! Of course she'll get scared! Stupid me!"_

"D-Don't be scared! We're just going to a local town. I find it more fun than Magnolia actually," Lyon said and smiled reassuringly, making Juvia relax a bit. "Wait, what town?" Juvia asked and raised a brow, which the Ice mage noticed. "It's called "Creshada Town", a very odd name. It's filled with joy. There are no crimes there, no criminals, all kind, but are mages. There are times when they fight, but it usually turns out playful," Lyon said.

"Ehh, that sounds like a fun town!" Juvia exclaimed and leaned closer to Lyon who blushed. He nodded and smiled brightly, "It is."

"Is Creshada very far?" Juvia asked again. She had tons of questions in her mind that she wanted to be answered. "No, we're actually almost there," Lyon said and leaned back on his seat, sighing in the process. He had finally done it, and they were halfway to the town. He had always imagined taking Juvia out on a date, and it finally happened.

Thirty minutes later and they arrived. They stepped off the train and Juvia turned around then gasped. Lyon grinned and grabbed her wrist. He had no right to hold her hand; he knew it, even though he wanted to hold her hand so much. He dragged her in the town and the children surrounded them, giggling and smiling. "Lyon-san! You're back!" a girl with brown braided hair chimed and hugged Lyon's leg.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, Natalie. You've grown," Lyon said and grinned. Juvia watched in awe as Lyon chatted with the kids, and she was unnoticed. Until a boy and girl, twins, tugged at her coat and smiled at her. "Onee-chan! Are you Lyon-san's girlfriend?" the boy, with black messy hair asked her. Juvia blushed, "No. Why?"

"Oh, that's because this is the first time Lyon-san ever brought someone here. This town rarely gets visitors from other towns, so having you and him visit makes the people of Creshada happy!" The girl with long black hair said and grinned.

"Oh…" Juvia said, unable to say anything else. She looked back at Lyon who kissed a child's forehead and looked back at her. He stretched out his hand, "There's more to see and experience. Come," he said and grinned. Juvia had never seen Lyon so happy before. Was it because of her? Or was it because of the children?

But Juvia just placed her hand over Lyon and he gently dragged her down the road. Tons of people were smiling and laughing, there was no sad look on their face. Well, there was this emotionless girl by someone's house, but when a child approached her, the lonely-looking girl smiled. This town was certainly different from the others.

"Waaa! Lyon-san's here!" some men and women yelled in happiness. The women weren't looking at him like he was a meal; the men didn't look vicious as well. And then Lyon laughed, making Juvia's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat.

Her heart raced, and she listened to his laugh. He gripped her hand tighter and Juvia gulped, trying to calm down. She had never felt this way before. She had admired Gray, and loved him to an extent but... this feeling was different. She liked how her stomach felt fuzzy, and how her heart beat faster than when she sees Gray.

She watched Lyon's smiling face as he gently dragged her to the stalls, and she favored them all. This was the first time that she felt like she was missing something all along.

Lyon looked over his shoulder and saw Juvia's blushing face. He smiled and gripped her hand tighter, "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Juvia tried not to stutter, and succeeded, almost.

"Just come," he said and pulled her to the middle of the plaza. She blushed as he took a guitar and sat down on the edge of the water fountain found in the middle. Then he sang, he sang! He sang for her, in the middle of a crowd, so determined and so bright, not a frown or uneasiness on his face, just a smile. And he looked so **perfect.**

He was smiling when his performance was finished. And she knew that right now, she was the happiest person in the world, for she found someone else to love.

Someone who would love her back.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-daa! And it's done xD Sorry if you're not satisfied -.- I tried my best, you know. I hope you guys liked it though :) I really enjoyed writing this one. I'm really nervous... I feel like I'm going to be eliminated first :( But I will believe in myself! "Never underestimate your works, and you'll go far." I believe in that saying ^^

Well, that's all for now. I also apologize for not update Going Against The Current and Good Meets Bad, I'm very busy! Maybe next week? :)

Well, until next time! ^^

**Word Count** (without A/N's and line breaks)**: 1,849**

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


End file.
